youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The King's Epic Adventure Part 4
(2011-2012) The King now realizes that his "shit" is only sold in Japan. He would do anything to spread it across the world. Part 1 About a year after Part 3, Zelda is just waking up in the middle of the night, and goes downstairs to eat cereal and watch TV. Link and Gwonam return from IHOP and give Zelda some food that they brought back for her. Distracted by the food, Zelda is unaware of Link who is trying to kill her with a knife but is interrupted by Gwonam who tells them that he must stay at the castle for a while, because his house is "still being fumigated." Zelda suggests, "His house is probably fine." All of a sudden, the cell phone rings so loud, it distorts the environment around Link and Zelda! Link finally manages to answer, and it is the King! ("You can listen to me as I talk of how 'high-score' I am!") The King is vacationing in Saitama, Japan (as mentioned in the newspaper in Part 3 (video 3 of 3)). Since the events of The King's Epic Adventure 3, The King has become enormously wealthy by selling his shit. ("I actually got some faggot to eat that shit stuff I mentioned before I left! And now, it's all the rage...This is my shining hour!") He brags about his success until Edd reminds him that his "wild and disreputable item is revered and affluent only in Japan." The King now gets frustrated, pulls out his binoculars, and sees how limited his success really is! The King wants it to be sold all over the world, so he gets the team (including Miyuki) back together, and they take off in Snake's box. Back in between time and space, the King discusses that "it's about all the reception from Japan... It's only famous over there. What's more? It's only advertised as a drink.") leading to the thought that he wants to defeat more bosses in order to make shit spread worldwide. On second thought, he is visualizing about how bad it is going to turn really fast if nobody likes the "shit." Snake convices him that he doesn't have to worry about everybody hating him, only just take out as much bosses as possible. The King forces Miyuki to stay behind and watch after the base, although Miyuki wants to come to rescue Kagami and Tsukasa. They arrive at King Koopa's Castle. The King easily finds King Koopa (a.k.a. Totally Depraved Evil Insidious Man), and tells him to eat his "shit", which disgusts King Koopa. Snake attempts to fire Otacon, but he is too scared of Koopa. King Koopa chases The King and Otacon all around the castle, through the lava lakes, in the darkness, and through many obstacles. Once the King and Otacon are about to be cornered, they finally take off in the Black Bull in order to escape, but crash into a wall ahead one second into the flight. Later, the King and Otacon find themselves in prison. King Koopa gloats his victory until the floor collapses ("That's the idea, 'balls-for-brains'! You'll never see the sunlight again! You'll spend the rest of your life as my Koopa captives! Have a nice day... Oh no! What happened? Where are the prisoners?"), allowing The King and Otacon to escape. Part 2 Geibuchan stated that Part 2 will feature Miyuki going on an adventure of her own (apparently to rescue Kagami and Tsukasa) and a scene when King Koopa raises the Koopalings' allowances. To be continued September 2012? Characters Appearing *﻿King Harkinian *Solid Snake *Otacon *Miyuki Takara *Princess Zelda *Link *Gwonam *King Koopa *Edd *King Koopa's minions *Ed *Eddy (voice) *Akiro Kogami (mentioned by Snake) Trivia *﻿In the beginning, Zelda is watching WHY IS IT SO MEEN.mp4 by DoomZappo. *In Part 3, Link and Gwonam leave for IHOP on horses, and return on Gwonam's carpet. Geibuchan said that anything could have happened to those horses in the one year gap between these two episodes, possibly implying that they're dead. *Gwonam said that his house is still being fumigated, even though he said this in Part 3, which took place one year earlier. *Japan and Hyrule are clearly in two different time zones. *When King Koopa cornered the King and Otacon before their attempt to fly away via Black Bull, the King asked him whether he can still eat "shit". But King Koopa replied with, "No! I'd rather watch that faggot Waxonator!" ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Youtube Poops